Metal Melody Killer
by Uros Osium Tokker
Summary: For many Brutal Legend was more than a game. When the game gave life to Brutalizer many wanted to see it. When Brutalizer turned a trap for souls to go to Land of Metal towards a war of Metalic proportions many thought of it as a dream and nightmare.
1. Metalic Introduction

Note that you must read and have on account from here on:

Brutal Legend is Copyright of Double Fine and EA (as well as all the characters and creations from it) so I claim no ownership or hope to gain any money with this work. Original characters made by me are, thus, mine and can't be used without permission.

**Characters from Double Fine and EA:**

Eddie R.

Doviculus.

Ophelia.

Many more… (Updated as they appear)

**Characters Owned by me:**

G.F

Killer

Machine Brothers (Gun and Barrel)

Tanzar

Lando

Aria

Many more… (Updated as they appear)

**Creations Owned by me:**

Thunder Horse

Many more… (Updated as they appear)

**Rating:**

M because of many kinds of mature content, a lot of fouled mouths and probably sex crazy demons and sex crazy things between them and humans if I get carried away… Well not many, only some.

**Metallic Introduction**

It was a fucking dark day man; I remember it because after a few months with Brutal Legend going around and the time for the first Brutalizer had come. What is the Brutalizer? It is the fucking awesomeness in the world dude! The BEST Metal bands join in a big tour that goes across the glove for two months with the best songs they have! I would have liked to see it instead of dying of course.

Who am I? Call me G.F, ok? I was going from Spain where I was hoped to have my vacations this summer to Germany to be in that fucking event, you know? A Spaniard friend of mine joined for the ride in the last second (he got the money by fucking chance) and we got ourselves the most heavy things we had on store simply to go there and DESTROY THE WORLD. Well, we did dream a lot.

A lot of people took both the game of Brutal Legend as well as the same bird as us to fly towards Germany. No one knew the location because only one company in every country had the information (luckily those companies where the ones most commonly seen around) to get the people there as a brutal surprise. I remember seeing people that had attire from black metal, death metal and heavy metal alike (As well as some awesome fights when two groups collided). Everyone seemed nervous and left the differences asides only to get into the plane and ready for the best fucking week ever in the damned world.

The only thing that was common after getting in the plane was the people snoring like pigs… We were one of the last bunches and as such we got the flight at night to arrive around morning if there were no problems. I remember saying to my friend PK (Player Killer, or simply Killer) "Dude, we got lucky to come. Do you think there could be something better in the world?"

To say the truth, he never got the chance to answer as a girl clad in red in a more or less BDSM fashion got up from the seat beside me and tore her fucking face off showing a huge face full of teeth that only left two dark red orbs for anyone to see. What surprised me more was not the lack of screams or fear for the life, but that everyone got weapons to fight the fucker off.

"There is something better sweety" The thing said as everyone got closer… they all stopped when two new arms sprouted from her back with one bloody bone guitar each "The doom of all of you stupid mortals!"

I got up and tried to kick her before she did anything. Why? DO YOU SEE IT NORMAL THAT SOMEONE FUCKING TORES OFF HER (or his) FUCKING BODY APART TO MAKE TWO NEW ARMS AND GUITARS? IF the answer is yes, please, don't fucking talk to me… EVER.

Well the thing is that she was pretty much a tad faster than me… And a tad better armed too I must say because she kicked me back cutting me fucking body in two! I think I screamed something like "I can't feel my fucking legs!" before I blacked out with a song I couldn't recognize in the background and, then, the fucking mother of all explosions.


	2. Riding the Thunder

**Chapter One: Smasher Irons**

"Go to fucking hell you fuckers!" Someone cried out.

The sound of a loud cracking finished waking me up as I felt a huge pain over ALL my body. I simply got up because the stench of blood I could smell was less bad (not better) the more I lift my head.

I opened my eyes when the smell went from inane and hellish to a 'tolerable' level. The vision was fucking hell: The stench of blood was not for the sake of it… The place I was made it clear that more than a place it was a fucking living thing! I saw a ceiling up there where only a flying creature could touch the bone and flesh that covered the place until the walls came down to form a ground mainly made of solid bone and some fleshy membranes that pulsated with life. Creatures that seemed to be girls in various shapes (though mostly thin frames) and heights (Still, mostly the same small girls… 1.5 meters or so) with blades sprouting from their heads patrolled around the last thing I could see: The cage of bone and putrid flesh that contained me and five other guys.

I looked at myself for a moment, realizing at last that I was alive and standing on my foot after being cut in half. Fatty strong legs? Check. Strong chest and arms? Check. Neat face with Mohawk and horn piercings? Chek (And is true… I had a friend get a pair of metal horns to my head… The result was having headaches for a year). Cammo pants, black shirt with dragon skull and two human skulls side by side in the front and guitars smashing a shield on the back? Checked as much as the black leather jacket with a burning face on it. Man I was worried there for a moment… WAIT! Where the fuck were my bracers and metal knuckles (Both with spikes I must add)?

Trying to suppress some of the anger I was feeling I looked at the bunch that was with me: The first pair were guys that made me remember the game and the reason why I was in the fucking plane when I was killed (Because I was killed… no?). They were short of body but strong as hell and with a neck of iron you could say… still they were pretty much clones that only got a difference in one having a metal band on his head and the other had metal covered hands (Fuck that had to hurt…). Besides that fact they had the same black jacket and pants as well as boots. I must say they looked like fucking Headbangers.

Besides that pair was a lone guy lying on the… fleshy… gory… ground… The guy was clad in reinforced black leather jacket and pants with no shirt and a pair of metalized shows as well as a helmet covering his face. In general he looked like a normal guy that was snoring while lying over the body of a fucking creature or living structure while some things patrolled outside. This guy gave me the creeps.

One was against one of the walls that had four metal bars covered in blood and entrails instead of being made of flesh and bone. One of the creatures had joined the four metallic protuberances from her head (Some had six, eight or even ten) and crushed the guy´s hand against one metallic bar, making him curse more than I ever heard. Asides the mound of flesh that was his hand, the guy looked strong and taller than me (And I am around two meters tall) with a wide back and sturdy body that was covered only by green camouflage pants and green military boots. The guy had no hair anywhere too… it was a bit weird.

The last one was Killer. He was sitting against one of the fleshy walls with his black shirt full of white flames and animal bones as he liked it. His blue pants and short boots were in place as he liked to be always with them, it made him happy. His face showed up that he was pretty much not caring for anything. At least he still had his short beard, short hair, normal body and enough character to destroy a building with a rant or a game comment when he got inspired.

I approached Killer going by the side where the woman thing was crushing the guy´s hand, punched it hard enough to push her apart and finally get with Killer to sit and relax a bit "Howdy doing in the land of metal buddy?" I asked more than calm already.

"Dead, killed by fiery fire and a fall of thousands of meters towards the ground to turn myself into a flat pizza of meat, entrails and various kinds of metal, fuel and dirt" Killer said in his usual hard tone "So I am alright. Also you seem to be in one piece… Everyone´s good as far as I see!"

"Good your mother!" Cried a hard and dark voice that came from their side. The big guy from before had gotten up and had the female creature by one leg "Though this one will be feeling worse than me" He grunted before pulling hard and, with a shrieking sound and a ripping one fallowing short behind, crushing the creature against the metal bars before splitting it in two "NOW I feel better" He said with a loud grunt as the body of the creature spilled everything from its insides over the fleshy floor.

"Good! Free the people!" Yelled Killer with a smirk.

"Awesome dude!" Said one of the twins.

"What he said buddy!" Said the other.

"And a death sentence if you do it again" Came a female voice from outside those bars accompanied by giggles from many girls "Don't touch my children again, got it?"

Every one, except the sleeping guy, took a look towards the bars to see a fully robed figure in dark and red leather with a gas mask over her face. It was an Overblesser for the look of it… though never in the game (Or artwork) had he seen one being female and out of that four legged thing. The female demon had four small books dancing around the top of its horns while throwing out black letters and notes while the figure looked at every human in the cage.

"Yea, like it would matter much if we did or not" Said one of the twins "You are going to turn us into grinded meat any way"

"Yea! Fuck you demon bitch!" Said the twin with a nice double 'Fuck you' gesture.

"Shut up!" The demon yelled as the books opened and a page was shoot out of each to inflict deep cuts into the two brothers while throwing them onto the ground "I will do with you as Emperor Dashu commands me to! Now don't approach the bars of holy or I will make sure one of you finds an earlier end than deserved" She said before turning and walking away with most the Soul Kissers

"Give us metal or give us death you whore!" Both brothers yelled while getting their arms up to send her to hell again.

After that there was silence for a long while as the wounds from the Headbangers healed themselves up. Seems the metal heals you as far as you are loyal to it… Everything else was pretty much as normal (and silent) as it could get as none seemed to want any more talk only in case. At least no human wanted to…

*Click. Click. Click…*

None was interested in another Soul Kisser fucking any other body part so, instead of looking; they all went away to the other side of the cell. I was curious however and got up to take a look. Must admit I got surprised when I saw a Battle Nun kneeling over to look face to face to any human that came to the metal bars that made the gate of this place.

"Thought no one would come here" she said with a little chuckle as I looked over her… What did you expect? I have seen weirder things in the internet than a hot and tall girl with a pair of blade fingers and a zipper mouth "I am glad at least one of you did"

"Well" Every one of the guys (that were awake) turned their heads, included Killer, to take a look at what was happening "I was curious you know? Besides if it was one of those little bitches I could make sure I got that huge bitch angry enough to try something stupid"

"Or kill you in the most brutal and painful way possible maybe?" The nun said with a giggle as she approached more, letting me check her out better.

She had blue clothing instead of the red common on the Coil. Over her face the great and (let's be frank) more or less ugly zipper was changed by a small and well defined zipper made out of ivory and silver where the fangs should be. Her fingers were a bit larger in general but didn't have one sole large blade. Her form was a bit bustier and more sinuous than commonly seen as well as having two bibles that were holding in front of her belly by piercings made on her tits, dangling whenever she moved. Besides that her form and attire was equal to those of any normal Nun.

"I think my mother would probably simply send her little spell books to eat you alive to the bones before doing anything reckless simply for killing a lowly member of our family" She said in a bit of a serious tone as she waved a 'no, no…' with her hands "Would be better to wait for a more pious death than that believe me"

As she got up everyone approached. The twins were fully healed and looked a bit in awe at the tall figure. The strong dude was healing his hand but it did seem to be going significantly slower than a general healing of the body like the brothers. Killer was more than anything checking the Nun´s legs up and down.

"Look guys… It has been two years since Doviculus died and then was reborn as Doviculus the Black (Fucking cliché shit) from the sea of Black Tears" She said while looking around "After that every army got the power to even take people back from the dead and mend them fully with enough great music to heal them as well as an end for the war… Temporary"

"We know that!" Said one of the twins as he got closer to the gate "Eddie tried to get him but he fled to a land far away from our own while the Drowning Doom went to other too, leaving us in peace for a while"

"Then, after almost a year, Eddie and Ophelia had a son" Continued his brother "And Eddie thought it was time to expand if Doviculus was to come back… It was then that a new relic was found to show us that the world where Eddie had been was not going to be really our future because the magic from the Titans would not banish and leave any of the followers of metal die"

"What?" Killer, I and the strong guy asked "Wasn't it supposed to be the future for all? I mean the place we came from…" The strong dude asked as he got his game out of one of his pockets "I know these things are usually fantasy but… Right now I am a bit scared out"

The two headbangers shook their heads "Not really… Seems there is a world for every kind of music you know? But most of them had withered a lot and need more fans to come back… This will be forever strong and for that the Titans hold us and help us live" Said one of them "However the message they send us after we began to expand was to try and make peace with the Drowning Doom and Tainted Coil if possible… if not: CRUSHING WAS IN ORDER!"

"Doviculus thought this as treason from our former masters to tell us to make peace with creatures we created and creatures that were already dead (or near to dying)" Said the Nun, catching everyone's attention again "Everyone got into making new units, training them to its finest and conquering two new lands to make a group of three as the others bands did to have a sizeable army" She pointed out while taking another look around "There were larger and dangerous continents nearby so everyone tried to first finish with their enemies only in case more surprises were in those lands"

Suddenly music begun to sound hard. What song was it? I don't quite remember but it was surely metal, though it seemed like Industrial Metal to its finest.

"Oh Titans!" The Nun yelled "Mother finally went to my room for sure!" She said, trying to calm off before tearing each one of the metal bars away from its place "No one attacks here and I doubt she is in the mood to give a concert right now!" She growled while everyone stepped aside for her to take the sleeping dude with both hands "I have my Thunder Horse nearby! Come as fast as you can or you get left behind!"

Everyone decided that there were two ways to die then: Killed by the Nun if this was a trap or something else she had planned or waiting for that crazy book slut to kill everyone with paper cuts. As we begun to run like bitches it was clear we preferred at least so see a cute ass while before dying. Well we thought we were going to die until we found out what the hell was that Thunder Horse she mentioned.

While I was more focusing in seeing that the fucking big building had a city made of flesh and bone at the distance as well as big roads made out of cartilage and animals I could not describe at the moment… It called to me to see a vehicle made out of pure metal instead of flesh and bone mixed with it, besides the fact that it was huge to be a motorcycle with two sidecars over the front, a fucking mortar and two heavy machineguns (one in each sidecar).

The design was pretty neat with metallic paint covering most of it and a bone paint that resembled that of a Tolusk with the front legs covering each sidecar and the hind legs for each well on the back. The main body was large and wide with three seats and a large reinforced seat at the back to man the mortar. The sidecars were reinforced and looked like they could make the machineguns turn 360º. It also had horns and fangs of metal over the front with a heavy layer of armor to run over almost anything as big as the motorcycle itself (That was as big as two cars almost).

"The brothers to the sidecars" Said the Nun as calmed as she could while letting the sleeping dude over the top seat while she took the central one "You two" She said pointing at me and Killer "Sit beside me while the strong one mans the mortar back here" We all nodded and as fast as our arses let us we did as was told "Get yourselves a tight grip… this is going to hurt"

While the Nun tried to get Thunder Horse up and running I took a look to know why the hell she said that. The reason came obvious in a few seconds as some spears came too close for comfort. That made me notice that the building's flesh had ended a few steps away and the place we were now was near the fleshy walls, yes, but it seemed carved in stone with a huge wall guarded by a great group of Punishing Party mistress and slaves. The brothers turned the weapons up as the strong dude pointed the mortar towards them.

"Open a hole in the wall!" The nun yelled while a great amount of spears bounced against Thunder Horse. One of those bastards got lucky and hit her in the left arm while she accelerated at max speed.

When the engine roared both brothers got their duty started as death poured from the machineguns while the mortar fired right in the wall front of us. As the mistresses cried out while parts of them flied everywhere with entrails and other nasty things landed around us with rock drops I finally noticed Thunder Horse running us out of the dam place so I could smell the grass and nature again. I looked back to see many spears being still thrown at us while another mortar shot made it clear the other team was fucked. After the explosion I saw the blue sky and the green grass all around except the giant rock (almost a small mountain) that was supposed to hold the creature, that place and anything behind and besides it had brown or simply dead plant life.

After a moment I relaxed in my seat and simply enjoyed the red leather's feel as I looked at everyone and the bike. The thing had some holes and a bit of smoke coming from here and there as some of those spears had taken more than a dent to parts of it (as well as fucked the chromed paint job). The twins were a-ok, but parts of their clothes and the armor that covered them were a bit touched. The big dude was ok though the bike around him was like a porcupine. Killer and the sleeping dude were just fine though Killer was wide eyed. When I looked why I noticed that the Nun had not only one spear over the right shoulder, but also another right into the chest and was panting hard as the motorcycle took us out of the reach of the demons.

"Just… a little more" She said with a grunt as very dark red blood tainted the blue dress "And danger… is over" When she said that a pair of hills appeared in the distance with a small gap between them to pass over. The problem was to go straight when your Nun driver is knocked off thanks to blood loss.

"Got the handle!" Yelled Killer

"I take control of our speed!" I yelled back as the twins (as well as the strong dude) started to pray to the Titans.

At maximum speed and little to do except move change marches and control the speed moving the Nun's legs we did it as best as we could… We had to stop though; we couldn't control the speed and direction of the beast after the gap thanks to a few bunks in the path.

"Ok! I am awake!" Someone yelled as the roar of the engine stopped with the echoes of the praying to the Titans "Wh… who the fuck are you guys? Where are we?" We could do little but to salute like idiots as the previously asleep dude was up. He simply looked over the Nun "I think someone needs help here…" Then, from only god knows where, he took his bass guitar "Lets mend this pretty face up"

*** Hours passes as night comes with metal shine on the sky ***

We set up a camp with a few supplies we got from Thunder Horse´s big insides. Arisa (The Nun) had it crafted by human slaves captured from Eddie's files before she helped them get out. As far as she told us Doviculus had taken the sorrow from the sea of Black Tears and transformed it in anger to fuel his new body. That new body that was fused with the original one as well as with the black tears themselves. The new Doviculus was a monster far beyond description.

Arisa also said that new breeds of demons, such as her own (Caring Nun), were being created. The 'Caring' were transformed after a few months into the normal Battle or War types as they seemed to have more feelings than most demons. When we got the information of how they took care of most demons, wounded and death to regenerate them and get them stronger it made sense to think that Doviculus wanted only destroyers and not real medics for anyone. If some of his followers were full of stupidity and died, well… the others would get stronger if there was one less mouth.

Machine Brothers (Joe and Mac were their names, though they preferred Gun and Barrel) were the two Headbangers. Gun was the one with metal hands; he told me that it had been a problem when he was painting one of the Headsplitters and he accidentally burned up the can with the metalized painting. I must say it was painful to hear it. Barrel had also a problem with that Headsplitter too as he tried to help his bro… Let's say it is not good to accidentally push the button of "Fire" when you are in front (head front) of the huge pointy thing that kills people, ok? They got captured when they were testing one of the vehicles for a battle near the border of the land.

Tanzar was the dude always sleeping around. He told me a bit of himself before sleeping away again and, I must admit, it was interesting. He said he was part of the Houndhogs (a variant of the Tunderhogs) that was almost extinct since their practice was to heal everyone THEY wanted to heal. Tanzar said quite freely that he only healed anything with a pussy and bobs nice enough to be of his liking… and maybe some friend dude if he wanted. He got captured when he cured one dying Soul Kisser that had lost one half of her metal scissors.

Lando was the big bald dude with big muscles. When we got the chance to rest I remembered that one guy in the airport was exactly like him! I overhead one of the guys near Lando that he was going to be great impersonating one of the Bouncers and he confirmed it with a laugh as he said his fists were the best on the whole plane. He said he loved the game and wanted to get to the land of metal if there was a chance to really be reborn… He NEVER thought it would be like this!

Killer simply lied near the campfire as he slept; he didn't want to talk with me which was fine as unlike me he had a nice happy life in Earth. I must admit I felt a load of bad feelings when he simply sighed and went to sleep instead of looking at me.

And about me? Arisa had recovered my leather bracers (I had plunged REAL bullets into them) and metal knuckles with spikes. I got happier after wearing my whole attire and getting a chance to relax away of the campfire, inside the Thunder Horse.

"Think it will be as 'easy' the next time?" I asked Arisa, the only one member of this group that couldn't move near the campfire and into the tents since she was still recovering "Or that it will be hell broken lose next time?"

"Hell breaking loose and broking US, if you want my opinion" She said with a chuckle "Would I be able to procreate like any other Nun I WOULDN'T simply because it would harm my children… Though in this case it is I who harmed my creator and THAT asks for a hard and spiteful revenge" Arisa said with a grunt as she got comfortable "My mother is a very serious person when it comes to punish people that wronged her or Doviculus"

"Heh… I didn't notice" I said with a chuckle "Oh… and who is that Emperor Dashu your mother mentioned before?"

"He is second in command to Emperor Doviculus and actual royal commander of the armies. Doviculus needs still a long while before having full control over the curse of the tears and his new body" she said plainly while shuddering a bit "He loathes even his own children as far as I know"

I chuckled… All I got to know from Doviculus after getting the game pointed that it wouldn't be so hard for him to choose such a ruthless asshole as second in command.

"Mind if I ask you something in return?" Arisa asked politely. It was hard to take seriously that she was a demon slut from this world you know? I simply nodded to her question "I have seen many followers of the Heavy Metal that is the doctrine music of IronHeade. You… don't exactly look the same as most followers of that music" She said touching my Mohawk, I simply chuckled.

"I don't do that because I like it as much as you think" I said matter of fact "My hair has problems growing when it reaches a certain length as it makes my hair die out fast and usually attracts fucking parasites. It is a pain in the ass but it doesn't bother me if only a bit of the head has to maintain it. So I let the Mohawk grow and care for it as any other hair style simply kills me" I chuckled at that "I am a weirdo, even the medics told me so"

"Hey!" Arisa took me by the shoulders to get me over her lap "I think you are cute and a nice guy" She chuckled, showing me up close that her zipper was not only thinner and smaller as well as better made… the clothes made it look like a perfect mouth with teeth (even if made of precious metals and could be closed with the help of the zipper) "And you did help convince the others to let Tanzar heal me"

Well that was true you know? At first Lando and the twins didn't want Arisa to continue breathing. Tanzar got angry and tried to use his bass guitar as a hammer until I talked them into a calm state and finally said that at least we owed Arisa a fair fight if the guys did want her dead *"She saved us"* I said *"She could have lead us to a trap or killed us, but she saved us"*

"I think I owe you that at least" She said while giving out a metallic chur out of her throat "Though for now I think I will have to ask you for help again… I lost too much blood and am getting frozen" She said, not finishing it as I touched her bare skin. She was indeed cold as if she was dead.

"Don't need to ask" I said with a wide smirk. Weirder things had I seen when I first found Rule 34 over the internet and more devious were others that people had done in Earth. Cuddling with a demon nun was not something as bad if she needed it for her welfare was it? Besides, two points: She is friendly and she is hot. White and in a bottle, ok? "I can help you keep the warmth"

She did giggle a bit as I got to her and relaxed over her chest. Why so natural? I grew up with three bigger sisters and knew how cuddly they could get and how sensible I could be… when I wanted and was not letting fire out of my mouth that is. I simply wanted this to be as good as possible because you had to get in account that she had just lost his family and place as much as his technical safety for helping my bunch (and gods know how many more) out.

Aria sighed contently as I closed my eyes. As she told me tomorrow we would leave this advanced outpost of the third land of demons (Industria) and head into the battling neutral land that was bellow to try and join the ranks of IronHeade.

That is IF we had the luck of not being killed by the guards that defended the gate that lead to the other islands thanks to musical energy. The perspective was crap.


	3. The Number of the Beast

**Chapter Two: The Number of the Beast**

The view wasn't really inspiring mind you. After a night of barely enough rest (Not enough, simply and plain. I tell you latter) we got ourselves on the road to make sure we were off when the demons sent a searching party. We had been running with the damaged Thunder Horse doing all it could as Gun and Barrel maintained it a bit on the way until we found the gate towards the next mass of land.

These portals were called BEASTS because they were made out of three big numbers (Three 6) with the last one forming a launching pad for big and/or fast vehicles that probably carried troops or weaponry. The pad was surrounded by faces carved on live rock of a grotesque humanoid figure that had an angry look and evil smirk on it. I could ASSURE I had seen it somewhere before… The feeling was bigger when Iron Maiden's songs arrived to our location.

Remember that my previous entry had me saying that a demon had lost her family, that I cared for her and yada yada yada? Well, I couldn't sleep because Arisa had begun crying after a while with me still on her lap. Incredible, right? A demon was crying and I was feeling so warm hearted that I tried to help her feel better. It is then that I discovered I was right! Aria did feel bad because she had left her family and betrayed her mother.

Still I wonder why I tried to get her to stop it and relax as I told her about my family, how I got into fights with my parents more often than not, how I ended up living with my grandpa at age of eleven because of those fights (Yea… Don't ask ok? I was a very angry child and my parents were in serious business). He showed me the good of Metal and a way to be nice to others while he also took care of my sisters while they also did show me to be… sensible.

When she asked me about my friend I couldn't help but chuckle. Killer was from a family with money such as mine BUT, in his case, he could seem normal to them while having metal, games and more without getting his parents angry. He was a good and silent dude except when angry or depressed… or a close friend if he could get one. Killer had a happy life and was glad to have a friend of two, he didn't want much more. It was normal that now he was both angry and depressed at the same time because he had left his place while I was so fucking happy for the same reason in my case.

At least I made her smile a bit as she played with my Mohawk. You know… I have that effect on girls… They like me as a teddy bear but don't like me as much more than that, go figure. It worked out better than I hopped though as she told me about the place we would go and we were standing at that moment.

*"The BEAST gate was made with fire from Ormagedon long time ago so the Titans could send their servants long distances they could travel in minutes or hours, but that The Coil would need months or years to cross"* She said with a proud smirk thinking of the effort the Titans made for them *"They connected the main masses of land while our masters were on the Great Roads that connected them for their own enjoyment in races, music and war. Actually they are used to transport armies and goods between the conquerable lands or battlefields"*

Latter on she pointed out that these BEAST gates where between natural mountain walls to help the servants of the Titans defend them from one end and the other in case any rogue creature of any kind tried to harm their servants. What happened if there were no natural mountains to create the gate within? They made so themselves! That was how much the Titans respected the work of their servants and how much The Coil loved their masters.

In this case, however, it made our work a helluva lot harder as we stood near one of the hills that were formed as in this land the Titans created the two not so natural walls to protect the BEAST gate. It was luck that Tanzar had a nice telescope (He said it was from a hunting rifle a dude gave him long ago) with which we spied the place.

"We are pretty much screwed" Killer announced after it was his turn to take a look "I may not be the brightest head in the world, that I can assure you, but down there an army is gathered to obliterate any idiot that tries to come through that gate. Both ways"

"Then we only need a plan" Gun said with a huge nod.

"A great plan" Pointed out Barrel.

"We would NEED Eddie here" Grunted Killer, being pessimistic "They are too many and we are ALL humans with a Nun that only knows how to heal… I doubt she wants to even fight" He said as he pointed at Aria with his thumbs.

"Matter of fact: I don't" She admitted while flipping the finger to him as he wasn't looking "Asshole" Arisa finished in a whisper.

"Which leave us with two Headbangers (Real fighters) and three dudes with also a Thunderhog (Or Houndhog I don't fucking care)" He said exasperated "We would last only so much time without weapons or running with the already badly damaged Thunder Horse. Cero chances, that IS we have, cero chances"

"You are just depressed" I said while lying against the Thunder Horse. The motorbike was still in good enough shape for running if needed "I think we got ourselves a man inside" I said with a grin as everyone looked at me "Wait, better… A woman" At that Arisa looked at me. I chuckled at that because the one I was talking about was the reason that also Tanzar was not sleeping anymore and paying very close attention to this "I think you have a friend near the first head in ruins Tanzar"

Tanzar snatched the scope from Killer's hands to take a look. The place down there was full of tall grass and the leftovers that time had not wanted to eat from the road that was previously there… But at least the heads were more or less intact and a good place to get the patrols around, like that one at which Tanzar was probably looking now. It was made out of a Nun, a Punishing Party and three squads of Soul Kissers. Wonder what was the thing that called Tanzar's attention?

I spotted a Soul Kisser that had the right half of the scissors made out of a more gold like material than the things Soul Kisser usually had there. She had half the leather made out in black over the same side and part of the usually white face had cooper coloration to it. She seemed to be calm and relaxed instead as being a bit hyperactive to maintain herself on balance with the weight of the scissors and the bound arms. Most the others didn't even want to approach to her.

"It is one of my muses!" He said out loud "I didn't thought they would let her near her old position!"

"One of your muses?" Gun asked as he got where Tanzar was to snatch the scope and take a look "I don't see any… Hey wait! That Coil chick is different…" Gun gave Tanzar the scope again "You don't mean her do you?"

"Of course I do!" He said with a loud grunt "She is one of my two muses! They inspire me! I need to talk to her!" Tanzar said in an almost crazy tone "Besides… it may help us" He calmed up, though he had a wide smirk.

"Ok, stop, people please, stop" Lando had said nothing since he was the first one to take a look and see that there were at least nine more patrols like that first one "I will say that The Tainted Coil have HOT girls ok? It is not the strangest thing to see if you come from our world with the internet and all that (And also being young and ready for "different" experiences), BUT! We have to be realistic in the sense that with Arisa here" He pointed at the Nun, which seemed to make her uneasy "We had the luck of the dwarf (that went to take a sit and he did so in his hand). Which mean we got a friendly one between a sea of serpents as well as having the only serpent with no venom" He paused and sighed "Do you think we will have the same with a low ranked demon that lives only to explode ferociously against someone when thrown? Or that her greatest pleasure is to hug someone with that face of hers?"

"Bullshit!" Tanzar said with a loud grumble "She is divine and gentle I can assure you! Otherwise I would have been killed back there instead of knocked out by that slut of a Nun that kicked my face"

"Look guys" Gun started, grunting a lot "We know half of us here aren't from around this place so…"

"We would like to point out a few things, ok?" Continued Barrel.

Suddenly a fucking big blackboard came out of nowhere with a drawing of each demon that was commonly known by everyone.

"Overblessers, WarFathers and Battle Nuns are fucking bastards that don't care shit for their children ok?" Barrel announced as if everyone around was dumb "With the exception of the lady here" He added as he heard Aria growl.

"Second point to this" Gun took that as he was due to talk "Is that the lower demons like Soul Kisser and Punishing Party take more pleasure from the pain of others than most the other demons" He pointed out as he touched the drawings of those two demons.

"The biggest ones usually need to inflict a lot of it to feel anything" Barrel said, taking his turn again "More than a few Battle Nuns have been seen enjoying themselves after a great carnage while the small demons need less than that… They usually also get off easily when a Scream Wagon is nearby"

"So if we get to mix this all up what do we get?" Asked Gun as his turn was taken "They take pleasure in the pain of others? Yes! Probably they found amusing what you did to that Soul Kisser and thought that a healer like you could come in handy to get a more lasting fun with anyone else you know?"

"That I suppose" Tanzar said with a sigh as he relaxed over his seat and the blackboard went away fast as hell "But I assure you… My two muses ARE nice. I like MOST (well… all) girls, but none except those two did made me improvise a sole song for them with only letting my gaze fall on their forms you know?" He was sighing a bit "Or maybe it is that while I like a lot of girls I can't get laid at all you know? Every hog of every kind is a womanizer but NOT all get lucky"

"Dude" Said Barrel with a grin "YOU are needy as hell man"

"Yea buddy, you need to fuck" Even Gun was having a hard time not to laugh.

From there on a few minutes of laughing were enough to make Tanzar grumpy enough to send everyone to fuck ourselves and get on with a better plan. If we could that is. After relaxing a bit it was clear that Tanzar and I had the only thing that could work.

Let's say I was not jumping in happiness for being the one smart right now.

While Tanzar was trying to gets his song right I took time watching The Coil doing their patrols. For five minutes they patrolled each area that was between each pair of heads (More or less as big as a football stadium) and then they rotated with the group that was at their right if they begun (or ended) over the last pair that was near the gate or the reverse if they were at the last pair that was near the entrance to this little stronghold. I counted around twenty to thirty groups of Soul Kissers and less than the half of Punishing Parties. Why did we only get 40 units in the game?!

"THAT HURTS!" I heard Arisa yell close by.

"Can I know why the hell do you have a picture of my maiden here?" Killer's voice seemed less than pleased… His depressing self was enough; I didn't want his angry one out.

"Guys can ANYTHING that is happening wait until we get a plan?" I groaned, getting a nod of approval from Tanzar "We have only so much time before The Coil come here to check if we are around"

I heard them grumbling at each other. Walking was the next thing to come to me as they got calm, at least for a while. On the other hand there was Lando talking with the brothers.

"So you were raised by your granny?" Asked Barrel, probably smirking.

"Yea!" Lando said proudly "She got me as strong and smart as I am now" The brothers tried to contain laughter but it was easily heard "For two generations on my side of the family (my grandpa and dad) we didn't pass the thirties because of body malfunction… My grandmother wanted me to live a happy life so she had me on a leash to get my brain strong as my body"

"Seems fair enough" Gun admitted, though he was still trying to hide laughter.

"Fuck! Guys! Seriously if I can't thing then we won't act together…" I was going to rant, but then it hit me: I thought of doing something together and this time it seemed that with so little time between each change and so many units against us… We would have to risk it going separated ways "Wait… I think that is what we need"

***A few minutes of planning after that…***

The entrance, I had not mentioned earlier, had no protection since it was supposed to be impossible to pass through the defenders on the other side. Walking down towards the little army down there was a walk in the park for me!

The perspective of being killed on sight wasn't.

I walked just when the group whit the Soul Kisser that Tanzar had called Pyrite came to the far end of the gate to survey the exit zone.

"Halt you!" I said the Battle Nun roar as she approached. It seemed that we were not to kill on sight… "Were have you escaped from, human?!"

"I come from that huge thing back there" I pointed back with my tumb to signal we came from that weird living building with that city inside "Don't know how it is called" I said trying to not look as frightened as I was.

"You are the escapees from PainBall?" She said with a hint of suspicious in her voice as she hinted 'escapees' a lot "Where are the others?!" She yelled.

"The Nun I was with died of blood loss… The Headbangers went east from our position between those hills far away from that… PainBall and the sleeping dude was still there when me and my friends left for to camp" I lied, gulping as the Nun approached more (I must say I was doing a great job even if it is bad to say so myself).

The Nun gave a grunt as she got closer to ask me more things…

_*** Tanzar_

Dude… not cool to walk, ok? I like to lie over my motorbike and do nothing… walking is bad. But for my little muse? To get a chance to talk with Pyrite? I really hoped she would like the name man… I KNEW there was something good in her because I felt that kind of things to no one else except… She had to be different than the other Coil!

I walked under the protection of the shadows as G.F instructed me with my guitar at my back and doing no sound at all while he walked straight to the patrol that had duty near the entrance and that had my precious girl with them. When they got focused on him I approached slowly to one of those heads to see that my muse was away from the other Coil, as if not wanting to be near them.

"Psst!" I tried to take her attention quite openly as the others were far from her position.

She looked at me! When I saw her cute eyes and her standing pose unlike the others I must say my heart melt like if someone was going to make new strings for the best Metal song ever! She walked timidly towards me with a frightened look, probably because she saw the cannon end of my guitar and she got afraid that being quiet would harm her. My poor beauty…

"Hello there cutie" I said with a smirk as she got closer "I see I healed you well enough"

Her afraid expression went away as she looked at me wide eyed to, then, smirk and give me a gentle nuzzle (I must say I got between crapping my pants in fear or getting a hard on while I looked at her tits). She gave me a very cute look when she finally relaxed and I could take sex (god so hard…) from my mind.

"Look hun" I begun, trying to calm here and prepare because this was a trap or that it was not but she would fear what I said "I need you to do something or me and my friends will die… If you want you can come with us after this happens if all goes well ok?"

When she nodded I prepared for the worst before getting to talk…

_*** Gun_

This was going to be so awesome! The Titans ordered everyone to be at pace with each other but THIS was going to be more fun than that. G.F had seen a load of rocks in the right side of the natural wall that were these damn mountains. Titans! I would have liked to fucking crack them apart and making one fucking statue for Eddie with the dam rock instead of protecting those demons.

Well I was going to get some beauty of these rocks anyway heheheh…

"You are ready bro?" I asked Barrel with a wide grin as we got near the place.

Barrel nodded with an equal big grin. We saw the great cracks in the rock that would give us a nice avalanche to crush those demons with. If G.F was correct at least three to four patrols would be destroyed and the entrance would be secured while everyone destroyed those fuckers to get the other half.

"Think we are forgetting something?" When my bro said that I gulped while my balls went to my throat. We did forget something.

"Intruders!" Yelled a high pitched voice.

"Fuck… G.F will kill us if these sluts don't!" I grumbled to myself as we saw a squad of Soul Kissers getting close.

G.F had seen that each side was patrolled by one or two squads of those sluts from time to time only in case. We were unlucky enough to find one of those squads but lucky enough that the six of them were far away enough so no one could hear them.

Fuck-Fucking-Tastic. Bloodshed!

When the first one got close enough me and my bro used our special 'Two crack one' and joined heads to jump forward crack the slut's face from outside to get it INSIDE her fucking skull. Getting killed by their own scissor face doesn't seem so great eh bitch?

Two that were close enough opened her own scissors to slice us up while her sister cried in pain. They did cut her sister's wail as she was torn to pieces. Us? We were smart man! We jumped in the air to land over their backs with a loud *crack* that probably got heard everywhere while we smashed the other two Soul Kissers that were close by in their stomach to heard them cry in pain while the two under us died in agony.

Man we are fucking artists.

_*** Killer_

Must admit that the vision of killing something made my day better as I finally got out of any angry feeling or depressing thoughts. Well except what I saw that Arisa had… That was pissing me off! But right now I needed a cold head to do as G.F had thought of a good plan.

He told us that it seemed as if one of those huge heads had been removed from the sixth zone and thrown into the left side of the mountain hill. We thought it could be used to get a great load of those bastards down if we were able to push it down the hill of the mountain. The perspective was more than entertaining.

"Hey dude" Lando's voice almost got me screaming. I simply turned to calm down "I think the brothers are going to be in problems" He whispered.

I turned towards where our little friend's should be and tried to focus to watch them… FUCK! A group of those nimble sluts were running towards them with sadistic looks! I got surprised in a positive way as the brothers jumped towards them and crushed the first one in a so cool move!

"Hey children" A very sensual voice said behind us "I think it is time to play…"

Lando turned the first and went wide eyed… I took a bit longer. When I turned I saw one of those Battle Nuns with four of those Soul Kissers that were giggling as they looked at us.

"Kill them! I doubt the mistress would mind if we have some… fun" The Nun said with a powerful tone as the lowly demons came at us.

The first of them attacked with a jump that almost tore Lando's head off. Instead he fell back with a loud thud as he got himself under the rocky head we were to push. Great… it was every girl for me, how fucking nice.

When the next one came closer with a loud giggle I could restrain no more so…

I kicked.

I kicked HARD!

When she opened her 'haws' I kicked so hard that her skull and scissors went flying out of his face in tiny little pieces that poured as if they were rain a short distance in front of me. Man that was awesome…

"…" The Nun and the soul kissers stared for a second "Don't kill him… cut his legs" The Nun said with a chuckle "This may be fun"

The three Soul Kissers slowly got closer with mad laughter as I prepared for the worst. I knew how to fight single enemies I must admit… with groups I always got my ass kicked hard.

"You are going to pay fuckers!" Lando roared as he lifted the huge stone head with his hands. He had found a pair of boxing gauntlets or something… made out of fucking stone… "You don't like Heavy Metal? Have some fucking Rock and Roll!"

Then he threw the head towards the demon scum… We were not going like it should.

_*** Arisa_

I was bored… I wanted to go down there! My Thunder Horse with all its fire power should be enough to open us a way. G.F decided that since I was still wounded I should wait outside with the machine ready only in case…

Not that I don't like that someone thinks of me after so long though.

But what about me not helping out? I was sure that there would be need of my healing abilities or (as a last resource) cutting someone in two! I didn't want my now found friends to end as my kin's chow you know?

"That is it! Fuck G.F's order! If he gets angry afterwards, then ok, but now I have to help…" I grumbled to myself as I got into my driving seat.

"Can we help?" A male voice said.

I looked and opened my mouth in amazement! Most the people I helped escape were there! I think It was around twenty of those tiny strong humans, around thirty girls with guns and a pair of guys with guitars. The one that had talked had a pair of…. Molotov cocktails it is called? In his hands.

"Didn't I free you all guys?" I asked a bit in disbelief.

"And many others" He confirmed "Another load of people is coming as fast as they can" Said the guy with molotovs "We got here first and want to help… We want to return home too"

"Think you can handle a small horde of demons then?" I asked with a grin.

"A whole army if needed" He confirmed.

Everyone cheered at that while getting closer.

"Then I need three people to man this thing and every one of you ready for some mayor bloodshed" I announced with a grin "I may not like to harm others, I may like to heal them… But my friends are down there and now you guys too" I grunted and looked forward "Nothing is going to stop this crazy nun now"

Everyone laughed as they cried "Metal or Death!" and other things I could not really understand yet. I simply pushed Thunder Horse forward and went in to join the now ongoing battle.

_*** G.F and we are back!_

Two loud crunching noises were heard and I knew the time was out. The Nun looked towards the sound to see Gun and Barrel crushing two Soul Kissers before gutting two more with a headbutt that simply tore their backs open as their entrails filled the ground. The last girl was simply crushed against the wall to make it crumble for rocks to go down in masse.

Another loud noise came from the other side of the place as Lando threw the head that was supposed to crush a bit of the army down there towards a Nun and three Soul Kissers. It was a gruesome mess to see as the leftovers went to the sides while the head went down towards its next objective.

"You lied" The demon hissed as she turned slowly "I will punish you now!"

She tried to bite me. I must say it was not the smartest thing to do but I blocked with my arm after quickly getting my knuckles moments before she tried anything. The results were impressive.

*Boom!*

The head of the fucker went flying as one several of my wrist bracer's bullets exploded inside her mouth without even giving me any heat from it. I admit I grinned at that and the bloody display of what was left of the Nun crumbling down with a loud *thud*.

The demons gave a step back while one joined them from behind. It was Pyrite. She was getting behind the Punishing Party's slave as they got ready to throw everything at me.

Surprisingly, the explosions are effective with those bird heads.

Pyrite jumped over the big demon's back to give a 'bite' over his neck to the surprise of every other demon around her. The explosion from the creature harmed everything but what was on his back, sending bits of bone, flesh and blood to crush over anything nearby. It was an effective way of killing the Punishing Party whole and obliterating a big load of the Soul Kissers I must add.

The rest of them were taken by surprise as shots were heard when Tanzar took his guitar and begun shooting something like spears that a small black metallic spider was giving him as ammunition. The rest were blown up by reinforces (Lead by Arisa) that were now going down the hill to join us.

We got a better picture as Gun and Barrel arrived from their mission just in time to see at least five patrols being crushed thanks to the rocks that were falling over them. Only the ones behind the big rock faces saved themselves. On the other hand the sixth and seventh patrol went down thanks to that as they tried to group between the sixth patrol zone just in time for the head rumbling down to get them into a crunchy hug.

"Hell yea… this is going to be better than ninety six hours of metal together with no sleep and a lot of booze" I said with a big grin as I waved to the new little army that got here "Unexpected and GOOD change of events"

Most in this made up army gave the high fives as Killer and Lando got 'home' a bit before Tanzar got to recover the scared Pyrite from the ground to cuddle her into the group.

"Hey guys… This is Pyrite" He said with a grin as the petite demon tried to cower behind him.

"Nice to meet ya" I said with a grin, everyone else but Arisa was a bit reluctant of that statement being made by them.

The demon girl didn't say much, or anything at all, she simply was behind Tanzar. And talking about being behind… There were still some demons to kill.

"Ok dudes listen up" I said turning and waving my knuckled so everyone paid attention "I want every one of you except my guys and Thunder Horse (Arisa) to head up front and take cover with the rocks while cleaning up every fucker in the way"

There were a lot of "Yea" and "Count on it!" as they eagerly marched forward to get anything that survived.

"Arisa and the brothers go towards the right while Killer, Lando and I go to the left" I announced "Tanzar… take care of Pyrite for now. We need want to get all of us out of here"

Everyone nodded so we got into It.

We advanced fast in every side as I saw more men pouring in with Tanzar waving at them as he protected Pyrite. The situation was looking better and better by the moment! Gunshots were heard soon enough as the infantry meet the enemy in the bloody battleground. I hoped none would die… I wanted to hear a lot of the metal from here and such!

When we passed the rocks and the sixth zone we found an organized resistance with every one of the demons guarding the ramp towards our fucking escape.

"I may not be Eddie… But I will quote him" I said taking air as every one of us got together to fight this enemy "EVERYONE IN THAT GENERAL DIRECCION MUST DIE!" I yelled out while doing Eddie's gesture.

Yells of approval were made as the demons finally got ready and we got ourselves a charge of the light infantry. The brothers began their shooting work killing the Punishing Parties by blowing up their slaves to kill them in chain reaction as I crushed two Soul Kissers with the explosions from my bracers.

Killer jumped over the first Soul Kisser that got near him to kick her hard in the head, breaking her cranium before jumping on the next and repeating the process as the ones under him guttered each other alive trying to get him.

Lando was a crushing machine as for each step he made; he also punched one of those sluts in the face. He ended with the 'poor' demon getting his face inside out with such force that it got the one behind her covered in bones and brain.

Step by step we thinned the enemy group until we were surrounded by those scissor bitches… We forgot that the Nuns could create more pretty fast!

"We got you all" Said the only one that was not creating more fuckers before a gunshot took her fucking smirk of alongside half her face.

"But we got them covered!" Said one Razor Girl as the massed infantry charged towards the remaining demons.

The rest may not be history… BUT IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME AND BLODDY!

*** Elsewhere ***

"This is unacceptable!" Yelled a very angry Emperor Doviculus from his throne room towards the pool of water that was being used to contact the Overblesser from PainBall "Not only have humans escaped you AGAIN. I am being alerted that an attack is taking place over the North Gate of Industria!"

As Doviculus gripped the red leather throne so hard that it could probably break, the Overblesser simply showed slight discomfort.

"I can assure you my daughter was responsible for that" She said with a grunt as she lowered her head "I will make sure our army is ready to march toward Bassland by the week to hunt them and any other human or creature that is there"

"You better!" Doviculus yelled getting up. He liked having his private changes dark when he had these meetings but he thought of changing that right now simply to show that idiot how much he meant it "Otherwise I will make sure you get to the same level of a human within seconds" He said finally.

This time she gasped and trembled "Y…yes sir… we will get this done as fast as we can"

The connection was cut down as Doviculus grunted.

"Dam it… Is my blood getting so weak that they can't control simple humans?" He sighed with a grunt fallowing shortly after "Well…" A smirk formed over his leathered face "It only means it will be more fun to get what I want…"

"I assure you my lord" Said a feminine voice, though no one could be seen "They will be gathered as you asked.

"Good" Was all that Doviculus said to that voice as he stirred over his throne. Things couldn't be better.


	4. Characters from Metal Melody Killer

_**Characters from Metal Melody Killer**_

_Updated when more characters appear._**  
**

_*****G.F*****_

Human from USA

**History:**

Badass motherfucker from the lower regions of USA, G.F had been always a bit of a violent guy towards anyone he had no respect for (Like his parents) until he went to live with his granddad and his sisters.

G.F's family was mainly made around serious very time consuming jobs with the best of the best the world had to offer. His parents and 99% his family related ones were more or less the same and had near zero tolerance for meddling kids that had nothing else to do but whine and ask for things. G.F was the last one of the family to discover it as when he was intelligent enough to walk and talk his mother and father stopped taking care of him which… made him a bit of a nutjob unlike most the kids in the family.

Each year he learned new words to curse, swear and vent his angry feeling towards his parents which, after around eight years of putting up with him, granted him a ticket towards granddaddy villa like every kid his parents had.

His granddad was a crusader of metal from the original stages of it. He had been a warrior in the Second World War and disappeared during it with his whole platoon (formed by French resistance, English soldiers and some Spaniard Rebels alongside a few Russian men) to come back after a few months of its end with the few survivors from his team. G.F had great respect for his grandpa which helped him get a nice hold on his anger.

To get also a kind touch for anyone his older sisters helped him as well as taking care of him studying (or getting spanked). He got a hold of his wild nature thanks to his grandpa and sis altogether mixed with some nice Metal his grandpa gave them every day. It was his legacy when he died with G.F being near his twenty three actual years.

Giving the finger to his parents he made off towards the center of USA to have a nice life going from stage to stage as helping hand for the Metal Bands that needed some extra help here and there… It was a nice way of living without having to pay for being in the concerts while getting some nice cash flow. It also gave him enough time to have one or two friends here or there thanks to the internet as not many Metal fans were as sociable or easy to get to.

His latter days went with little work for summer which gave him the opportunity to go to Spain to be with one of his friends that lived there before hearing that Brutalizer was going to happen in Europa! He and his buddy were going to be there or he would die trying to reach the place!

How predictable the outcome was…

**Description:**

G.F is a tall guy of almost 2 meters (around 1.94 cm) with a heavy build that most mistake as fat since his muscles aren't really shown. He has a problem from birth where his hair dies after getting too long since it has deficiency and can't be feed and maintained properly by the body. This usually gets him angry because instead of a Mohawk he wanted large hair to wave in the concerts he is at.

He usually has an angry expression and a bit of hard characteristics in his face accompanied by dark brown eyes and big eyebrows with a large brown (usually black) Mohawk that is a few centimeters tall (around five or six).

His clothes usually are the kind of black leather, metal coated or reinforced with metal as well as camouflage clothing's and military surpluses. His favorite things are his leather bracers with rounds from his grandpa's stash and his grandpa's metal knuckles with spikes he took to the war.

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

His weapons are a pair of metal Knuckles (Kata and Krunch) and explosive wrist attacks. If one thing of the combat hear is missing the attacks do mostly nothing and the leather bracers with bullets do not explode or regenerate.

He uses a way of street brawling that has no stile and lacks of finesse since it is needy of fast movements and hand to eye coordination to hit instead of training on any kind of fighting. He simply improvises.

_*****Killer*****_

Human from Spain

**History:**

Born in a wealthy family where even from birth no one noticed him, Killer is a bit of a loner that doesn't talk much except when a feeling takes over him.

Killer's real name is some shity thing that has to do with flowers or some other thing he doesn't want to tell because his parents wanted a daughter and were so angry when they discovered he was going to be a dude that they thought about abortion… Luckily for him they went through it and then simply gave him all he needed or wanted without paying much attention.

Homeschooled and taken care by a maiden he got to have as mother and father at the same time (By more than one reason…) he grew as a very open child that had a great taste for the finest things in life as well as the most basic in the same way. Originally he was a very sad kid since his parents simply didn't spend any time with him or even acknowledged him. He needed a lot of time to be somewhat normal.

Most his early life was a bit sad until he had enough intellect to use internet thanks to the help of the maiden so he would seek things he liked and study them as he wished to thanks to the money his parents were giving him.

He decided to learn the ways of Heavy Metal thanks to his will to revolt against his fathers who despised the music so much that it could hurt them with only hearing. He got skilled with the bass and could get a nice solo show until his maiden/mother went away one day without saying anything.

Depressed for a long time he went into reclusion and fell into the hands of dark depreesing music that called his parents so they finally did something to help their son. Over a year of treatment was needed to get the twenty years old guy into his previous self with the usual love of metal and his now found love of games with loads of violence.

He soon found a friend with G.F and his love for metal as well as his dirty mouth, naughty mind and bitter jokes as well as angry personality that he found funny enough to stick around and be himself. When Brutalizer was announced he tried to get the money for G.F and himself but his parents were refusing until the last moment to give him anything. Finally he made it to the bitter end. Quite literally that last thing too.

**Description:**

Short hair, short beard, killing gaze and normal body for someone one meter and seventy (or so) tall. He has a more or less normal body and looks except that he doesn't like the blue 'creamy' eyes mixed with his pitch black hair and his maybe too cute face and usual expression that is a bit child like.

Interested in fire enough to have most of his attire with flames of any color (Usually red, orange or white under black) as well as bones to the point of making his own things with real bones of god knows what attached to his clotting. He is not as fond of metallic equipment as most fans of Metal since it usually makes his body itch thanks to his sensible skin.

He made himself bracers and a jacket made out of bones attached with leather and metal to be as gory as possible though he had to leave it at home… His favorite clothings usually mean blue pants, white shirt with a skull or a flame and a firm jacket to cover his, maybe, too slim body.

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

Quick on his feet, Killer has a pair of metal spiked and reinforced boots he uses to kick almost anything. When furious the boots grow spikes made out of metallic bones that pour an explosive mix of venom that could kill the biggest thing as fast as a gasp. He has a slight hint of capoeira in his fighting habit but doesn't really know how to do it right.

_*****Lando*****_

Human from France

**History:**

Only child of the descendant of Warfare (The nickname of one of the French soldiers of the Second World War), this big guy has a heart of gold and a punch that is made of rock.

Orphan at birth like his father that lost Warfare, his dad, after he got back from the war and got his mother pregnant days before he died of lung problems that the medics did not notice. Lando was conceived under almost the same circumstances in the year 1979 days before his father had a heart attack. His mother did not survive birth unlike his grandmother did.

He was slightly forced to study and train in boxing since he was young by his grandmother to make sure she did not lost any other family member by any kind of body malfunction this time… The only problem that arose was that his body had a problem since birth that made him unable to grow any hair. Luckily it only meant his body used the materials to get a better and stronger body and mind.

Highly able to control his body and his emotions since he was little, he had problems to hold down the unnatural happiness he had within him since he simply felt joyful in general all day. Without much to say about his daily life and growing story asides many people fearing or being jealous of him. Lando had been a pretty much normal (pretty big, but normal) child with a normal life.

He was not really interested in music or in anything that was not working and dreaming of being a champion at boxing until he hit the 21 and found a disk of Baron Rojo (A Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Spanish band). After that he got every disc the band had and expanded to Guns and Roses, Iron Maiden, Motorhead and many more.

When he got a master in informatics and got middle grades for painting and electronics he decided to try and get into a band. Sadly he lacked many hand skills and coordination needed to do so and was usually offered artistic works or as a roadie or bouncer he never took.

When finally Brutal Legend came out he bought the Xbox 360 solely for the purpose of playing a game where he could find the best of the best in Metal. When Brutalizer came nearly six months late he was more than decided to go, but not before asking the original crew of Baron Rojo for their autographs all around Spain as a memory of his last days without a real purpose. He intended to become a bright star after Brutalizer.

Well he did it somehow…

**Description:**

Big guy that is around two meters tall and one meter for one soulder to another. He has a well toned body, strong and empty of any hair that could damage the physical form of super macho man he has (Face and all, those red eyes do help in frightening people).

He is really a very shy person that only gets angry when something unfair is happening or when trapped, near or in water as well as over a fair sizeable height above ground. He suffers from claustrophobia, fears heights a lot and didn't ever learn to swim.

Since he is well used to cold temperatures since he was young, Lando usually goes around without shirt or jacket and only wears pants that range a lot in type since he has no preference for clothing (Even liking Metal clothing).

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

Stone grinders (a pair of stone globes for boxing) that he found near the BEAST gate's exit in Industria. His style is speed and strong punches mixed with some hard uppercuts pretty slow and devastating. He is fast and trained so most blows hit though with the gloves it is hard to get an equal equilibrium in strength for the gloves to move and hit so half the impacts do minimal damage. He is skilled with a bass guitar if needed so he can heal too (though is a bit lame).

_****Tanzar*****_

Human from Bladehenge

**History:**

Born in the Land of Metal time before Eddie R. came to the world of Metal to spread justice and guts of demon over the ground. Tanzar was a child born in the wild and cared under the Thunderdogs's gaze as well as later trained by the Kill Master himself until he showed up to be a bit too rebellious and was kicked down the hill.

Tanzar found the HoundHogs in the plains and desert of his motherland: They were a band of healers that only did so for those they wanted as well as asking whatever they needed from them in exchange. Tanzar found himself at home when he was told that each one drove alone and had only the company of those he healed (Or not so much as heal but runt).

When the battle for Bladehenge cleaned the land of humans from The Coil it also did clean almost white clean of the HoundHogs. His clan of healers was made of loners who didn't want to fallow Kill Master when he called them and neither did fallow Lyonwhite to battle. Most of his people were crushed and the rest fled to somewhere Tanzar didn't even know of.

After the conquer and victory of the humans Tanzar decided it was time to visit other lands and, thanks to that, he got more than that granted. He went to the now second and third land of humans as well as the battle land that lies in the centre of those big island that are called continents where he found his first muse.

A bit crazed by what he saw and felt, he thought it was something that was not going to happen again so he simply went around in his travels until he found his muse again. He had never had luck with women and in this case it seemed more than unlikely that he would have so… He fled the battlefield he found her in to get (by accident) into a land of demons where the wounded or dying were being treated or finished. It was Industria.

At first he thought of fleeing with his guitar and bike… fat chance! He felt again the tingling feeling when he saw a half burned Soul Kisser that made him pity her as much as being called to her. Tanzar approached the demon as she hissed to him only to be healed by his heavenly music. When the pain of the Soul Kisser went away and the leather grew again as much as new scissor parts Tanzar thought of leaving. THAT was a fat chance.

He got kicked in the face hard enough to get knocked out and wake up a few days later inside the PainBall. His luck sucked hard as hell.

**Description:**

Not really tall with only one meter fifty five cm and a slim body with not much meat on the bones. He has short red hair and light brown eyes, a bit of beard and a very dry facial expression with a claw mark crossing his nose and left half of his face.

Tanzar is the kind of guy that is calm until someone messes with what he likes or believes as true (Because he is always right when he speaks) and usually doesn't speak much (that is why he is always right) since he prefers to sleep a lot when he is out of duty.

He wears a hunter's hat that has a lot of metal teeth on it as well as a pair of nice metal hors to the sides and is very well taken care of. His jacket is of brown leather and has blue leather pants too… Though he usually wears a reinforced black leather jacket and a Thunderhog helmet to try and not call much attention. (No one knows where he gets all his clothes or his guitar when he doesn't use it)

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

He has a normal bass guitar to cure people though he has a rifle hidden inside the dam thing! He calls it the Metal Clad Widow since inside of it lives a small but very proficient black metallic spider that serves Tanzar as far as he takes care of her home (which is also his weapon). He is a sharpshooter that can hit anything from a distance that depends in the height he has and the time he can spend… Besides that, he usually doesn't fight at all or even heal if he is not in the mood.

_*****Machine Bros Gun and Barrel*****_

Humans from Bladehenge

**History:**

Not even they know if they are family, but Gun and Barrel grew together and since they looked a lot like each other (Not like it is hard with so many hair, muscles and leather) they were glued since they can remember.

They were taken to the mines a long time before Eddie came along. When Eddie finally came they were with one of the first groups to revolt and go for the bastards in charge of the mines. Few moments after the victory of Eddie against the boss of the mines one of the Bouncers punched them both at once, sending them into knockout for a few days.

When they woke up they were in time to see that the now massed forces of humans were to fight against Lyonwhyte! They found one of the three first Headsplitters and called him Skullranker after the successful battle (Because they took time getting count of the heads they had spited! The guys were sharpshooters).

After the battle they were on each battle alongside Eddie's forces, trying not to call anyone's attention since they were good… but didn't want anyone noticing until it was all over. You know… metal is enjoyed when alive, right?

After Dovilicus was killed they were drunk for days while maintaining the Skullranker as well as tuning it until an accident made Gun get his hands Metal (metallic paint) coated while Barrel got a fucking huge arrow to the head. Gun and Barrel were then easily told apart by the metal looking hands on the first and a metal reinforce on the head of the second.

For two years since then they served under Eddie's command whenever he needed a sharp pointy stick inside anyone's gut until at the neutral land they were caught without Skullranker and trapped inside PainBall.

**Description:**

Short body, whide backs and strong necks as well as muscles in literally all of their body lengths. Gun and Barrel are Headbangers with dark brown long hair and a bit bigger body than usual (only a slightly bit more). They have purple and black eyes (Gun and Barrel) though as with most Headbangers it is nearly to impossible to see them.

Gun and Barrel are highly intelligent, but are too fucking lazy to show it most the time. They are easy to amuse and get o laugh as well as to get angry if anyone hurts the other or any of their friends. Usually they are creating machines, new ammunition to the Headsplitters or lying around snoring if they aren't getting drunk or hearing music.

Black jacket, pants and boots… why black? Because Skullranker is painted in black and that way it is harder to see the pilot and thus easier for them to kill the bad guys. Gun wears a red shirt with IronHeade's logo when off duty and leaves his jacket at home. Barrel usually gets a pair of gauntlets filled with metal spikes and changes his boots to the Newrock ones.

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

Obviously their heads duh…

Headbanging! They have a stronger way of crushing head against head than the rest since they can jump easily to hit anything on the fucking head! Their legs are strong enough to do so and their bodies can take more pain and pressure than most Headbangers, making their peculiar fighting stile possible.

They also are masters of shooting with his auto cannon (fast firing super fucking ballista) they mounted on Skullranker. Skullranker also has one of their creations: Metalthrower, two slingshots that throw super sharp disks that carry the most brutal songs that Heavy Metal can offer so they destroy any enemy of that music when they touch it.

_*****Arisa*****_

Demon from Industria

**History:**

Born as a new age soldier in the ranked empire of the demons with the sole purpose of healing the soldiers harmed in battle. Arisa is a kind soul where mostly every other has been rotten to the core… Still she got the filthy mouth of her mother and a very short temper with the counterpart of not liking the fighting.

She was given life by the only female Overblesser in the entire army of Dovilicus the Black as the last Caring of the demon's new healing plan to get the troops lasting more. She was never really loved but every low ranked demon enjoyed her company since that meant more pain and pleasure without any of the possibly dire consequences from it.

Unlike EVERY other demon, she liked everyone… Not even other from the Caring liked everyone. Battle Nuns from the Caring enjoyed the company of the children they could not gave like WarFathers did with those they could not birth too and so on with the Overblessers. However that leaves a question in her story doesn't it?

The first Caring Overblesser was created as a girl by accident and as such she was already 'pregnant' with Arisa. She was an unwanted child and that probably is what made her special in the lair of the demon spawns.

When slaves begun to appear at her home (PainBall) she decided she should help them since no one deserved to suffer… At first a lot of humans could be freed without anyone noticing until one of the last groups was captured thanks to them being watched. Arisa was saved because the demons only got the humans escaping, not before that.

She hid her book of records where she had everything noted for her to remember as well as some secrets of her she didn't want anyone discovering. Her mother was becoming very angry at her as a few days after the new conflict erupted every Caring was being called for rebirth and made into a superior version (Yes, even the Overblessers) of themselves while also turning into the normal kind of demon. Why was Arisa's mother angry? Arisa didn't want to go… at least not yet.

Arisa had decided that she would free the last group of humans and maybe run away with them. That is when the cell begun to get filled…

**Description:**

Unlike other Nuns Arisa has blue clothing and has a… more generous body mass where it counts. Her face has what could seem as real lips since the zipper has small parts that may resemble teeth (maybe sharp teeth) instead of that gruesome thing that every other Nun has. The 'fangs" are made of silver and the others are made of very shiny iron.

Her fingers are larger than the other Nuns but she has them all at the same size with none larger and sharper than the rest (However they are very sharp if she gets angry). Her bigger boobs have a Bibble with red bloody cover dangling under them connected by a silver chain. The bibles have the Tainted Coil logo made in aquamarine over both covers.

Besides these data there is little else that makes Arisa different from the other Battle Nun

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

As every Nun does, Arisa fights with her hands.

Nun's care: She has a faster rate of healing towards any friendly units nearby but can't be healed except if another healer is present. She does not fight if she can avoid it but if she gets angry she can give mean slaps that cut flesh and bone alike. Arisa doesn't have really any fighting stile.

_Note:_ The Caring can't create offspring like other demons from the hierarchy.

_*****Pyrite*****_

Demon from the MainLand

**History:**

A very lonely Soul Kisser that was born smaller and weaker than the rest of the bunch long before the war with the humans and the death of emperor Dovilicus. She was the only runt from always perfect litters of Coil. Her life was a misery.

Pyrite was always known as runt instead of Soul Kisser or simply demon… She was always in a dark corner or simply watching over the rest of demons from a distance. Only one demon ever seemed to come and talk to her or be near her at all. She found it very nice to have what only humans could identify as a friend.

When the war started her friend had to go and she was ordered to stand back since she was of no use for the Coil even as cannon fodder thanks to her nimble complexion and weak attacks. Pyrite found out then why people went crazy when they had a drink from the sea of Black Tears. She had a depression only Drowning Doom could understand.

After much waiting her friend came back alone, without a squad and with many others that had been badly injured or worse than that… She discovered that Dovilicus was dead and that made her turn into the happy little demon she was always while her friend was nearby yet again.

Little time after that Dovilicus the Black came from the depth of the sea of Black Tears to take the demons to new land and conquer it before launching another campaign towards the humans where she was, this time, forced to battle.

A fire baron took out her whole squad, burning her and giving her more pain than she could ever handle, almost getting her killed. A human, Tanzar, came to help her when she thought that she would die and never see her friend again while she was again in the battlefield.

That she could get someone distracted and captured was what saved her from being killed. She simply wanted to tank that human and, if possible, get away of her miserable life one way or another after those events…

**Description:**

Even smaller than other Soul Kissers (Probably only a tad taller than a Headbanger) and thinner than any demon, Pyrite is more in the sexy side of the demonic end. She is nimble, fast and graceful as well as she has a very cute voice but is shy to talk and hard to anger unlike most of her kin.

Her right side was badly burned by fire from the fire Barons. Part of her face has a copper coloration, her right scissors are made of golden metal and her leather in the right part of her body is black as night. Her leather has metal patches over the shoulder, the ass and knee where it is black as well as a sword cutting where the nipple should be in that side of the leather.

She has a calm nature and usually walks upright like most humans do. Her scissors are usually open and she has a cute smile and a happy look when near a friend or the whole opposite if she is alone with anyone she doesn't know. Pyrite tends to go to dark corners and hide when she feels uneasy or threatened. If she gets angry she is a fucking killing machine.

**Weaponry and fighting stile:**

Like any Soul Kisser, she is a mean fighter with her scissor face.

Bladestorm: Pyrite hardly would battle willingly… but if she does your ass is going to disappear! Her moves are as quick and precise as a whole battalion of soldiers trained in the finest sword clashing ever while being nimble and thin enough to hardly be hit when it close quarters. Pyrite usually does clean one hit one kill moves with most creatures the size of a human.


	5. Chess Rave

_**Chapter three: Chess Rave**_

**Important note**

Remember to put music from the game or your favorite source of metal to read these stories. Here is a link with every song in Brutal Legend:

.com/view_play_list?p=FD436207C6E748EC

Hear them you bastards!

Also note that after each 4 chapters (of the story, side information and extras are not accounted for) I will take a look at everything to maintain and rework things a bit. If you find something that is not right point it out.

Mini note: Don't point that the demons wear latex… I fucked up there… Will take care of it before chapter five

Cheers were all over the place as our group and almost a hundred of dudes and duddetes were planning a fucking party when we got in contact with the other humans on the other side. We probably would need to crush resistance out there… BUT WE WERE FREE!

"Man! I thought we were gona die" Killer admitted. He was visibly better and happier. Probably he simply needed to release some frustration.

"Never under the protection of Metal" Yelled the twins in unison "We are the fucking best!"

"What they said!" Lando yelled to the winds "Fuck… am so glad that we got them" He said before sitting on the ground to take his gauntlets off "But god… my arms hurt a lot"

"What did you expect?" Asked Killer with a grin "You lifted a fucking giant stone head! You should be dead or with all your bones broken!"

At that I did approach the pair "Yea dude… How did you that?" I couldn't do anything but wonder… That had been awesome!

"Dunno… These things suddenly made fell full of energy you know?" He said pointing at the gauntlets "It is like if I was hearing music at home" Lando admitted with a shy look "I usually get all worked up and feel like I could crush the world or something when I have my favorite songs on"

"You are not the only one!" Killer laughed out.

It was true though. Everyone I know that was a true fan of this music felt like they could take a shot to the chest with a fucking shotgun and yet rip the guy into pieces without even a scratch. Not recommended for a real test.

I left the twins and the pair so they could celebrate with the Razor Girls and Headbangers to approach Arisa, Tanzar and Pyrite who were close to the BEAST gate with the guy that pretty much looked like a Fire Baron. As I came close I heard them talking.

"… took seriously making amends? That is new" The Fire Baron said as he messed with the long beard he sported "I am surprised any of The Coil did think about that more than a few seconds"

"Most aren't even close to…" Arisa begun but as I came close she changed subjects "In other order of things… Do you think everyone is ready to get to the other side? We can go on foot and my group can come on Thunder Horse but it will probably be a hard fight"

"Are you kidding?" The Fire Baron asked with a wide grin "Girl, to get with Eddie and enjoy Metal again these guys could DESTROY the world if needed be" He said with a loud laugh "Well, that and we got out of smokes and booze… They are a bit needy and pretty angry after a lot of time without it you know?"

"Do tell" Tanzar said with a grunt "I am craving for one beer or a smoke… OR BOTH!" Pyrite grunted as she heard about the smoke "What happens my muse?" Tanzar asked with a sweet (TOO-FUCKING-SWEET) voice.

"If you have something that is related with fire or hot I won't be with you" She said in a bit shy tone though she seemed firm on it.

"And what about me?" He asked with a bit of a puppy look… fuck… Tanzar was worse than I thought.

"YOU are the only hot thing I will allow near me" She said as her face turned red while closing her scissors over her face.

Let me tell you that these two were going to make me a bit sick…

"Discussing more important matters" I took the attention of Arisa and the Fire Baron as Tanzar went to get caramelized with cuddling of her demonic friend "How many do you think that are on the other side of this portal?" I asked looking at the red portal thing in the middle of the two giant stone sixes.

"Don't know… probably more than the ones here" Arisa said while looking down "Probably too many and better defended than the ones we just got care of" She pointed towards the portal "Probably at least two or three second generation units and maybe a third generation Nun keeping everyone in place with one or two units of bodyguards"

Right then a *plop* (lacking a better term) like sound took our attention towards the gate as something came bouncing from its insides. As it bounced all the way down the ramp we could see the head of a third generation nun bleeding all over the place.

"Or we would fin none because someone took care of the problem…" Arisa said with a nervous giggle.

"Ok you demon bastards!" Came a furious voice from the top of the ramp towards the entrance of the gate "Free my buddies now or…" Eddie Riggs in all his magnificence was standing with blood and guts from demons all over his clothing. The axe was red and black in blood and his body looked like he had taken a bath inside a pool full of damn corpses. Very pretty and artistic "Or… I do nothing because they freed themselves and kicked your ass already. Hi guys"

"Eddie!" Both brothers yelled as they ran towards the hero who was walking very relaxed down the ramp while lighting a smoke "We though you would never come man! How is that you didn't get here sooner?" Barrel asked with a happy look on his face.

"Well guys" Eddie begun after taking half the smoke down already "You said you would go to Bladehenge after some shooting practice to get hooked on booze AGAIN" He said as the brothers laughed a bit "There was no need of any sharpshooters or mayor wreckage as The Tainted Coil haven't really moved at all and the Drowning Doom are rooting in their tombs for now… I simply didn't thought you weren't where you said you would go!"

"And how is that you came now Eddie?" Gun asked, feeling relieved right away.

"To say the truth it is thanks to you always taking the Skullranker wherever you go" Eddie admitted "We were doing a routine patrol over our border when we found a WarFather toying with it near the Iron Lake where those huge chains are placed" Finishing the smoke and throwing it away Eddie begun to take all the blood off him "I told the guys to keep watch over our camp and take the Skullranker back with them while I paid our demon friends a visit"

"Thanks a lot Eddie!" The brothers said at once "We were doubting we could get to the other side after this battle here" Gun told him as he pointed at the devastation.

"Wohoho! You thought you wouldn't? I see more corpses here than in many of our battles!" He said with a loud laugh… until he saw me and Tanzar standing besides two demons "Wait! Behind me! They have hostages!" Eddie yelled taking a combat position "FOR METAL!"

Just in time to prevent a catastrophe Barrel took Eddie's axe with two fingers to effectively stop the cool pre jumping pose he was indeed going to use.

"Umm… Eddie… those two helped us" Barrel said, he sounded a bit unconvinced himself.

"Yea Eddie" Gun confirmed nodding "The Nun is called Arisa, she took us and mostly every dude down there out of the prison called PainBall" He explained "The Soul Kisser is Pyrite: she got rid of the first patrol so everyone could mass forces and attack what was left after we and some of our buddies crushed most the army here with the rocks"

Eddie looked at the twins, then at the demons, back and forth for ten seconds before he decided to do something "Ok then… But don't they even move a finger wrong, understood?!" He said to the bros who nodded vigorously "Then lets walk away… You there" He said pointing at me "Come here and see how the best of the best does it"

I grinned as I let Arisa and the others waiting with one *"I will return soon"* to head up and besides Eddie Riggs himself.

"Eddie Riggs here man" He said offering his hand. I shook it happily "Are you the one that got this rolling?" He asked with a smirk as he pointed at the massacre.

"Well… yea" I admitted a bit nervous "I took a look to see everything useful for us six that were the original forces" I told him as I pointed at both sides of the natural defensive mountains "One side seemed weak on the base so a nice rock slide could be made with a powerful hit. The other side had one of those giant heads we could use to smash a few demons" I calmed down a bit and asked "But how do you know I planned it?"

"I am very perceptive, you are different than the rest by a fucking load and these two told me when you weren't paying attention" Eddie said while pointing at the brothers who only smiled widely "Though talking about that is not important… Important thing is that I need my third commander and you could do it nicely buddy. What is your name?"

"I am G.F" I said while thinking over what Eddie just said… for a second "What was that about a general?"

"Oh… Ophelia wants me to take care in the battlefield and all that you know? She said yadda yadda and blah blah blah to make sure I am not hurt so my boy doesn't get without a daddy and she doesn't end up a widow and all that" He grunted "She doesn't even let me smoke when I am home! Man that girl is awesome but having a baby is a killer… I wonder how my dad did it and WITH A DEMON BOY!"

Eddie grunted while lighting another smoke. He seemed really stressed.

"Well, well, well…" Came a voice well known by those that played the game enough "Looks like the prodigal son comes back to the herd"

Everyone looked up to see Doviculus flying over their heads. He was fine, no wound over his neck and no dead look on his body like anyone that came back from the Black Tears Sea. Doviculus seemed stronger and a bit bigger though…

"Here to come back to your people my friend?" Doviculus asked with a wide evil smile.

"You wish, oh emperor Ridiculus" Eddie grunted while flipping the finger to him "Since you are alive I still have to make you pay what you did to Lars"

"So much anger directed to those that should get the better end of you" Doviculus sighed "You know you will never be as accepted with the humans as you would with us, Eddward. Sooner or later the demon inside of you will take its full form. What will you do after that happens? Hope for it to get down like each time after a battle? Every time takes more for it to calm Eddward… You can't deny it much longer"

"Don't hear him Eddie!" Said Barrel

"You are our hero Eddie! You freed us!" Gun yelled with a proud feeling.

"We love you Eddie!" One of the girls down the ramp said "We want you with us!" Said one of the Headbangers.

"Ooooh… so many nice words and friends that back you up now… I hope when your other half appears on its fullest that they will continue being so friendly with you" Doviculus said, poisoning every word that came out of his mouth "Though I must admit I didn't came here only to see you Eddard. I have other social matters to attend to"

"Others? Who…" Eddie tried to say more but he was unable to.

Doviculus moved so fast it was hard to see. He made it in front of a startled Arisa who was almost trembling as the lord of the demons faced her. Some of the Razor Girls took a shoot at Doviculus's back only for black water to block their attacks and return them against the shooters. No one died but the wounds were deep for many of the girls.

"You, sister" He said in a very low tone "You have shown the utmost disrespect to our kin in the story of The Coil. You have not only helped humans to flee our domain, but also have killed your own for the sole purpose of helping them escape! We could rule over them and destroy those walking corpses that are the Drowning Doom so the Titans have the peace they want as we, their servants, show these humans the way of Metal that was given by our lords" He said, spitting on her with every word "You are NO LONGER member of The Tainted Coil and you are NO LONGER of my blood and flesh. Next time our people see you" He closed in and touched the Nun's face in a way that a normal human would have ended with a broken haw "You-will-die"

"As for you" Doviculus changed objectives as he faced Tanzar, or better say, Pyrite while she was hiding behind her savior while leaving Arisa's side "That human saved you; a most… notable gesture for one of these creatures" He said with a devious smile "If you ever think of joining our ranks that could be arranged" Doviculus gave a wide smirk before looking at Pyrite again "You would be welcome back too of course. A happy soldier is a very powerful one"

"But with that I have to depart" He said with a grin as a new pair of wings, made of black water, sprung from his back "I have errands to attend and corpses to destroy as well as pain to inflict. Mark my words though, Edward… You will not be accepted among men for much more"

And with that he flew off towards only the Titans know where.

"Well that was a party popper" Tanzar grumbled as he sent Doviculus to fuck himself when he was already far away "Relax my muse" He said to Pyrite as he held her chin with her hand "No one is going to get you back with those fuckers again"

Pyrite simply giggled… god… too much cuteness where there should be horniness and hotness… Wait! Talking about hotness… Where was Arisa?

"Eddie?" I turned towards him to see that he had a very serious look "Where is Arisa?"

"Who?" He asked, half away with his mind.

"The nun buddy the nun!" I half yelled "When Dovilicus ended his charade I wanted to talk to her but she was not at my side!" I sounded and I WAS anxious in a bad way.

Arisa was probably the demon with most feelings that could have been created. She was surely feeling worse than most people had ever felt now. How would you feel if your granddaddy just came over to say this: *"Hey, we don't want you in your family. In fact we want to kill you right away. You over there! You are not even a demon and your friend is also a betraying slut but you can come with us anytime"* I say you would feel pretty fucked up.

"Oh! Don't know man… I was fixated in Doviculus there" He said with a grunt "He has been trying to take people from us one or another way for a few months now. Some even decided to go!" Eddie's face was becoming red "I don't know what is happening here so I wanted to know how the fuck he does it…"

He was going to continue but I wanted to find Arisa "Sorry Eddie but you will have to tell me latter" I said as I looked around.

A tall and busty figure clad in blue had to be obvious to see right? Well she wasn't anywhere to be seen and the people simply shrugged when I asked them. Even the brothers, Killer and Lando didn't saw her move from my side at any time.

"Hey… you… you are G.F no?" I heard a cute voice say. When I turned I saw Pyrite away from Tanzar's side as he took care of his bass guitar "I think… I think Arisa went there when Doviculus was talking to Tanzar and me" She said as she pointed towards the BEAST gate with her scissors "Can't really blame her…"

I simply thanked her with a look; I really couldn't do more you know? I was worried as hell… Wait, was I? Hell yes I fucking was! Demon or not this girl had helped us a lot and she deserved at least some comfort after what had happened. I know I would be near the verge of cutting my own neck if this happened to me. You know what? When I thought that I simply ran towards the gate.

*** Elsewhere ***

"Your move, my lord" Said a feminine voice.

The only thing that could be seen was a metal chess board with deformed figures to act as the units in the game. The game was to begin with the white as bone figures with eyes and mouths that were at one of the sides.

"With pleasure, my beloved" The voice of Dovilicus announced as a dark hand emerged from the shadows around the chessboard "I am going to get this game started with… a versatile move"

As Dovilicus took a horse as first move the shadows enveloped the board again.

"This may end up many ways my lord" The female voice said with no hint of mockery or rebellion "Risky move"

Something like a *"Heh"* was heard before Dovilicus ever opened his mouth "As everything I do, my precious, as everything I do… The game must be interesting"

***Bassland South Gate***

As I crossed the gate (It gave a warm feeling for some reason) I found a carnage very well deserving a picture: The remains of Soul Kissers, Punishing Parties and a load of Nuns with even a WarFather lied everywhere in more than one sense. The scene was a mess between Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Sunday hangover to put it simple, plain, and not needing of a whole page to explain how Eddie had picked an artistic interest in painting the place red.

I looked everywhere in hopes of seeing Arisa walking around, or away… I simply wanted to at least making sure she didn't do anything stupid. The last thing I thought was of her sitting while crying at the downside of the ramp of the gate.

When I approached she stopped sobbing and got up from her sitting position while rubbing her face. I don't know how a Nun could cry or how their whole face is (Nor did I want to see it). I simply approached to try and help her feeling better. She saved a bunch of people while letting everything she knew right behind her in the most gruesome way! She probably needed a hug.

"Go away" She said with a grunt "I don't want anyone near me" Arisa didn't even turn to look at me. If I had felt her cold it probably would have frozen me.

"I think that is exactly what you need now" I countered getting by her side "Don't act like you…"

"Like I what?!" She yelled while getting face to face with me "Do YOU know me?!" Arisa said while flashing her 'fangs' at me "I saved everyone out of guilt and pity because I thought my kin was doing things wrong!" She cried out. I easily could see that blood red tears were falling down the blue leather "But YOU won't know how it feels to know that your OWN MOTHER is going to hunt you down!" She lifted one of her hands as if to strike me down… then she simply crumbled in front of me "I… I want to be alone…"

"There, there" I got closer to her to take her head up and give her a cuddle… Don't expect this much from me… She is one special case between a million ok? "Get it all out"

"I am in fear G.F" She said with her voice sounding broken "She is one of the worst creatures in the land but she is my mother… What should I do?" Arisa begun to sob uncontrollably while taking me into an almost rib crushing hug "I thought I could do something good… I didn't even want to get my hands dirty with fucking blood!"

"Why not come with us?" Eddie's voice took us two by surprise. We looked towards the BEAST gate (I became fucking red…) to see that almost everyone had crossed it already "You seem like a decent gal unlike most demons. We need to do as the Titans asked us any way or another so any way we can think of is a start" He said while throwing his second smoke away "You did help with it so… Wana help us out?"

Arisa turned away from everyone while our buddies came closer driving a nicely repaired Thunder Horse. They all went out of it to simply get closer and wait for her answer.

"I don't have many other options" Arisa sighed "I suppose I should go with you all"

"Neat!" Eddie said rubbing his hands "We need someone to help Kill Master get our dead up and running again. He is the one to resurrect our guys in our side and sometimes there are many wounded with them too" He said with a grunt "As I have already seen the Nuns do better the more that are around. If you want the job it is yours"

"I will think it over… if we survive until we reach your outpost" Arisa said pointing to the exit of the natural walls (The same in construction, even road) where a pair of flying creatures were hovering "You attracted a bit of attention"

"What the fuck are those?" Lando asked. With a load of reason behind it too!

The creatures had the face of a dead man or something… They were deformed and white as their thin necks joined a very slim and frail body that was connected to bat wings and very long legs that ended in talons with no visible arms. The body swelled for a moment as they spat something into the ground… It was fucking unnatural! Those creatures were small but they had thrown up a big ball of… whatever it was!

"Fuck… I thought I lost those things this morning!" Eddie yelled with a grunt.

"What are they?" Killer asked only in case everyone was too absorbed with those things "They are FUCKING GROSS!"

"Blitzkriegers" Gun said as if thinking out loud "They are one addition the Drowning Doom did after the first war with us last time. They hold a lot of shit inside their bellies so they can form Drowns"

As Gun finished those pair of things grew into the size of a human with razors all over their bodies until they became solid. Those things were a lot like human forms with no face, the emblem of Drowning doom on their faces and razors and blades all over their bodies.

"They last only a few seconds and are weak but thanks to those winged fuckers they can decimate an army if they aren't shot down" Eddie continued with the explanation "Luckily they are hard to maintain since those DO want to die more than most things on that army… That or they are just a bunch of stupid fuckers that were nutjobs before drowning in the Sea of Black Tears" Eddie grunted, took his lighter and held it up "But who said I didn't bring a few friends with me?"

"THE AXEMAN!" A loud melodic voice yelled as a big truck came by the horizon.

The truck seemed a bit like that of the tour but a bit smaller and with a ballista on its top manned by two guys clad in metal armor. The thing two big axes with blunt edges going up and down in a fast motion above ground, I supposed it was meant as anti infantry and buildings. The paintjob was made out of black steel paint and a skeleton warrior charging with an axe at both sides and the same warrior's face on the front.

When it came close enough so the things that were near us noticed them the ballista shoot one of the things down making it look like a piece of meat in a stick while the other spat two more creatures that, joining the first two, charged the vehicle.

That made the door burst open as six guys armed with two war axes each charged directly towards the creatures made of pure black tears and despair. Those guys were a bit taller than the Headbangers but as muscled and covered in metal armor with spikes and a pair of small speakers on their shoulders that were giving out Heavy Metal at its fullest.

As they collided with each other the creatures crumbled fast under the onslaught of attacks without really harming much the guys in armor except for a cut where there was black leather instead of metal protection. The last Blitzekrieger was then found in the ground without head thanks to the last shot from the ballista crew.

"People" Eddie said to everyone "Welcome the tribe of the Axeman to our ranks"

Everyone went right away to meet the new members of the crew as I signaled Eddie to go with them. He simply nodded as he took a look at Arisa whom was again by the gate, away from everyone. Arisa seemed to have a breakdown in the most utterly fucking sense. I hopped to have Eddie help me out at first but while the small skirmish took place I thought that while he had a lot of charisma… maybe Arisa didn't want anyone she didn't know close to her. I still am not sure why that didn't expel me and my friends from her side… but if it did I didn't care.

"Arisa" I said gently while approaching her. It was getting hard to get so much of my gentle side out you know? I can't live out without being my naughty foul mouthed self for a long time… I will explain… latter "Arisa, let's talk please…"

"I don't want" She said simply while sitting besides the gate "I don't really want to go"

"Because your mother will come to hunt you down?" I cut her speech "I think it is pretty obvious she will do even if you wait for her to kill you here"

"Shut up!" She shouted with an angry look as she showed up the whole zipper instead of the small part she did to look like a normal mouth. Right away the look was frightening "Don't pretend to know me again! This will not end well! I already did more than I should… I simply fucked up everything" She again started to cry as her look came back to the same old nice and cute look while she kneeled down to get at my level "I… simply don't know what to do"

"I tell you what" Then I did a VERY strange thing that to this day still seems like I turned mad just then just there: I gave her a fucking big mother frigging kiss on the 'lips'. Still don't know what possessed me to do that but… "We get to their cam and we make up plans to get this well and with a happy Metal ending ok?"

I think she was just as shocked as I was a second after I did that, but it worked as I wanted… More ways than one.

"I… will think it over the way, ok" She said after getting up to her full height and walking besides me.

A group of Headbangers ran towards Thunder Horse to man it as Aria walked, she didn't seem in the mood for driving right now. Eddie simply nodded much like the rest of my group while everyone that could fit went into the Wrecker (The name of that big transport). Only a few squads and my group went on foot.

The travel was a bit monotonous after that. I could explain what we saw and tell the beauty… But that is for later for what I was thinking was more important.

"Hey PK" I called out as I tried to get away a bit.

"Yes buddy?" Still holding in together, Killer seemed to have a better mood at last.

"We are being fallowed you know?"

I pointed to one side. The landscape was indeed beautiful as I said you know? Green land everywhere and such things that aren't seen as much as you would wish in Earth. The problem is the amount of hills and many big trees full of metal that block the line of sight for many. But there, on one side, was a figure clad on black latex that was fallowing every movement we made with another one close behind.

"I have seen it one time we were going up one of these hills… I think it is a Mistress from the Punishing Parties" I said with a grunt "Call Tanzar if you don't mind"

Killer simply nodded since it was better to look a bit casual with this than to make a, maybe, bold move to get everyone up or get too loud calling people. As the music changed from the Wrecker Tanzar answered a simple question.

"My other muse?" He sounded pretty amused to be asked such a thing "Well… you saw I got quite… attracted to Pyrite" With a grunt he looked away as we Killer gave him a killer look "But it doesn't seem to be the only case here. Isn't it true, Romeo?"

I gulped as Killer looked at me now in a way I think I could describe as despise for some reason. I made a mental note to ask him latter on as to why the dam look.

"What do you mean?" I really tried to play dumb after that look, really, it was giving me the creeps.

"Don't know how you think you did it my friend" Tanzar said with a smirk as big as a he could get "But you took both sides of her face and kissed her for half a minute" Again, I gulped down and shuddered a bit… I really spaced out there didn't I? "Anyway, why do you want to know about my other muse?"

I coughed with a grunt and made a small hint to where the demon was right now "I think we may have found it by something that ISN'T luck…"

At that Tanzar gave a look: The Mistress had smaller features over the horns and beak but way more defined as well as marked with paintings that resembled red beins over them without really being a superior grade of demon. Her figure was more or less the same as those of a normal Mistress with the exception that she had mostly yellow latex and a line of white covering between her tits to her privates and back. Also adorned with metal spikes on the horns that held a spike ball each, the same that each tit held and more or less like the group of three that made the end of it s tail.

The other demon really wasn't much… It looked like a bigger Soul Kisser in masculine form and without the scissor head. There was something odd… maybe a new kind of slave? The appearance was far too human and it was obvious Tanzar was a bit distressed by that as much as Killer and me.

"I think she is Adamantine" He told us finally "I gave her that name because I saw her fighting… Well, blocking more than anything" Tanzar explained "She could block almost anything and even saved my ass when a load of boulders were coming down from there"

Killer and I both looked where he was pointing to see a mountain near the lake Eddie mentioned earlier. One side seemed to be burn down to the ground with smoke coming from it, but too far to see anything else. The other seemed to be ok though part of the mountain had crumbled over it maybe a short time ago.

"She was able to take away a lot of rocks… Though she kicked me into the water after that so the other Coil didn't touch me… I think"

"Another good demon?" Killer huffed "GREAT! We will have peace soon and rest with Metal over us" His tone again showed up that he was pretty much angry "If they all are like that Nun we are fucked"

"Shouldn't we be focusing in the fact that it seems too much of a coincidence here?" I grunted out a bit tidy angry at what Killer just said… No comments there "Who get the patrols and armies distributed?"

"As far as I got to know while being around most the time?" Tanzar was giving away a face full of disgust "That slut that is Arisa's mother… Though I must admit something now that I look at it"

"What?" Both I and Killer asked at the same time.

"I seen plenty of those demons with different forms from the rest… At first that is" He continued almost not paying attention to the question "Before they were mostly killed that is" As if noting he gestured towards the male latex wearing creature in a casual way "I only saw two girls though… and now with the third one I think we have every demon with a different look and mind on board I think"

"Say… I have to get a word out of someone" The pair looked at me as we returned to the now stopped group.

We had taken out stop near the South edge of the Iron Lake (called so, as Eddie told us, because its water had 200% more minerals and were poisonous. It was a water mine) to set camp. The dudes were fast building a camp for a fucking little army…

"Arisa" I think by that time the word had spread since mostly everyone was looking at us. Why didn't they look at the two lovebirds of Pyrite and Tanzar? Oh right… mine was bigger "I wanted to ask you something"

"Oh… ask away" Arisa seemed… distant? Couldn't explain it really. She simply seemed maybe shy.

Did someone NOT expect that?

"Did you see many demons like you back in PainBall?" I asked right away.

"What?" She simply tilted her head "There were no more nuns as me or different from the others"

"No, no… wait… let's see how can I explain that question up" I grumbled, luckily Pyrite and Tanzar came over to get in the car as everyone went away to rest inside. Besides thinking I would probably do the same if certain someone wanted I also had a way to express the previous question "I mean like you, Pyrite… Different from the rest"

"Oh!" She exclaimed with relief "Well since I was born there were a load of interesting demons I meet over the time I spend there. However war is a sad and powerful bastard if you get my meaning"

"Arisa" It had hit me a while before, I had made up theories already when I saw her mother… Playing the game Brutal Legend fifteen times also gave me more than a few leads "I think we may have a problem which even involves your mother in our side possibly"

Suddenly the alarm of the camp (The huge car thing's claxon) busted through our ears. I got the first gift from Arisa as she spat a load of blood over my face thanks to the surprises. Priceless. Priceless in the sense that if there was a camera in this age Eddie would have taken a photo if he was not between laughing his ass off or worry about what had been seen (like mostly the whole 'army') while Arisa was trying to clean it of while asking for forgiveness.

However as amusing as it was I could easily watch the demons we saw earlier coming through the troops as they let the mistress and slave pass by. No one seemed to want to attack them but the Axeman (Who were held out by my friends). It seemed that everyone acknowledged being different as a possible ally. The Heavy Metal accepts everyone that likes it… you just have to let them talk.

The mistress, while with a bit of a shorter beak and horns, seemed strong and didn't flinch at any of the looks or provocations made by the humans. Instead she simply took the red ball from the other demon's face.

The surprise was impossible to describe really.

"Fuck… it was time" He said with a grunt as the latex covering his face slid off "Guys, we have to talk"

The supposed demon was a human!

*** PainBall's Royal Hall ***

"The army is in route master?" The figure of Arisa's mother stood out in a hall made of red stone with living creatures that resembled furniture. She seemed relaxed while the creatures were all revolting around "I thought we had more time to prepare"

"I am sick of this play Gharta" Came the voice of Doviculus "This will be cut down by any means necessary NOW before it gets out of hand. Your mission is not to succeed, so understand that and serve your purpose"

Whatever it was that let Arisa's mother talk with Doviculus, faded. The furniture relaxed again while circling their owner as she sigued. She took her mask of as the books covered her face. She was indeed troubled if she needed to look herself into the mirror like she always did when she was young almost two years ago.

"Is this why most of us despise them?" She said with a loud sigh "Because we don't get to live full lives after we created and enslaved them? Because mostly none of us gets past five years of life? Days sometimes feel whole centuries to the survivors in battle as much as they love the pain and the harm they give or receive"

Gharta chuckled and then simply gave a cute giggle.

"I think I had a full life… Time to pay the tool" She gave out a glimpse of long black beautiful hair before getting her mask on again and turning to the creatures "Ok everyone… I hope your next master treat you all well"

The creatures whined like dogs that know their master would never return.

How right they were.

*** Somewhere else ***

"Your move my lady?" Doviculus chuckled out.

"With pleasure my lord"

A single peon was moved two spaces forward in a blunt and dry self sacrificial dare to the other side of the game. Doviculus could hardly hide his smile even with the dark surrounding him.

"I think you sould pay more mind to your playthings my dear" He said with a pleasant tone.

"Oh… when did we get human enough to care?"

Laughs echoed through the world as in the heavens of metal the Titans looked down.

Heavy metal was dying… and it was getting its roots so deep that even its world of origin was getting ill from it.


End file.
